To Love a Thief
by Zoey Marie x3
Summary: WARNING: Sucky Summary;  SKYE X JILL, STEINER X PONY,  Jill's girls night out goes all wrong when a mysterious, cocky thief breaks into Romana's mansion! Will Jill end up falling for the said thief? First Fanfic ! Flames welcome, I'd love to get better C:
1. Chapter One  Stupid Thief

"Shit!" I looked down at my watch, it was already 10 o'clock. Craaap! "Lumina's gonna KILL ME!" I was supposed to be at Romana's Mansion at 7 to help her pick out an outfit for her date with Rock tomorrow. I REALLY didn't know what she saw in him. He was such a big-headed loser… I guess love is blind though, right? And deaf… and stupid…

I stumbled up the steps, sweat pouring down my face. I grasped onto the stone surrounding the elaborate fountain, hoping to catch my breath. "Ehhh…" I groaned as I saw my reflection in the water. My hair was a mess and my face was red and blotchy. Faaaabulous.

I heard a shriek, which I recognized as Lumina's, and a door slamming. I jerked my head up to see a slim figure making their way towards me. I smoothed my hair back and tried to look presentable.

As they got closer, I slowly took in… a man? Yes definitely a man. He had a slim frame, almost woman-like. He had extremely pale skin, and piercing green eyes that shimmered within the waterfall of thin silver hair he had draped over his forehead. His shoulder-length hair clashed with his leopard print shirt, and purple skinny jeans. I mean, skinny jeans on a guy is ALWAYS a nono... But this boy DEFINITELY made it work.

I took him in. Damn, he was kinda cute. I shook my head. _Jill, hunny. Have you SEEN the boy? He's probably gay. Don't get any ideas._ My inner self was the more logical one, as you can see. He approached me and flashed me a smile. Perfect. Completely white, no teeth missing that I can see, and absolutely jaw dropping! _Well hello…_

"Hehe… Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" Was I about to be raped? "Uhh… Who are you?" I was suddenly very, VERY aware of my appearance. "Heh, I'm quite the ladies man, a Prince of the Stars." I almost gagged. Aaaand there went the hotness. Shame.

I rolled my eyes. "And what exactly are you doing here?" I was answered by another slamming door. "JILL!" Lumina came flying towards me. Well, I THOUGHT she was coming towards me.

"Hey Lumi-!" "HEY!" She like, attacked Pretty Boy. "Are you the Famous Thief who warns his victims ahead of time?" A Thief? Goddess…

He simply smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, then looked at me, "Hehe, well I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." Did he just say 'jet out'? How lame.

He began to walk away when he turned around and winked at me. "Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again, it's in the stars." This time I DID gag. Lumina, however, wasn't fazed.

"Hey wait!" She wobbled over to him in her heels. Poor thing, she was so tiny. Expecting to take on a tall, lanky, somewhat muscular, Phantom Skye.

He simply smiled down at her. "Heh, hold up beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away from your beauty." My jaw dropped. What a puhh-lay-er! I

Lumina simply blushed and giggled. I forgot, she was turned onto the entire cocky/jerk thing -COUGH- ROCK –COOOUGH-. "W-What a smooth talker! Phantom Skye…" She simply let him get away as she was off in her own little world.

"Uhh... Lumina?" I waved a hand in front of her face. "Whaa? OH! It seems he got away!" She blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "Um, Jill I'm a bit… spent today. We'll do the girl thing another day!"

"Uhh… Okay." She hurried into the mansion, mumbling happily to herself all the way. I shoved my hands into my pockets, and began shuffling home. _Well, that was… interesting._

So, I met a thief. S'all good. I kept trying to push him out of my mind, but he kept invading my thoughts. Goddess, what is UP with me tonight? It's not like I'm boy crazy or anything… Heck no. I was always the Tomboy type y'know? Not exactly the type boys asked out on dates… _sigh._

When I got home, I slipped into some sweats and headed to bed. Without any luck, I still had the boy on my mind. He was a thief, thiefs are bad right? Then why did I find this boy so… intriguing?

_I really need to stop and get some sleep. It'll be better in the morning…_. I laid awake for awhile more, before drifting off into a restless, uneasy slumber.

_Stupid thief…_

-SKYE'S P.O.V.-

I watched the girl as she got into bed and turn the lights off. Stalkerish? Maybe. _Who cares I'm a thief!_ I chuckled quietly to myself. Why was I so... hung up on this girl? Jill or something was her name, right? The other girl, Luminie or something, blushed and swooned over my courting. She had kept her cool the entire time. Was I losing my touch? _HA! Like that would ever happen…_

I got up and brushed my shirt and pants off. _Tch. She's so plain anyways. _I made my way through the sleeping town, past Vesta's farm, then back down the path towards my hideout.

It was waaay earlier than I usually went to sleep, but I collapsed on my bed anyways. "Ugh!" I wriggled under the blankets, covering my face with a pillow, trying to convince myself to go to sleep.

It wasn't working.

What was wrong with me? Or her? No one is immune to the mysterious Phantom Skye's charm. She was… different I suppose. _Now that I think of it… she was kinda cute… _Hmm.

_Maybe I should give this girl another chance._

_**Okay first FanFiction =COMPLETED :'D I plan on having other chapters and whatnot, so pleeeease comment , err review or whatever ideas and constructive criticism and whatnot~ I'd love to get better and stuff C: Kaaay thanks byeeee~**_

_**~Zoey Marie~**_


	2. Chapter Two Stupid Thief

*Beeeep beeeep BEEEEEP!* I groaned and slammed a fist down on the screeching alarm clock. This six A.M. crap was getting really old, really quickly. Ahh, the joys of being a farmer. I sat up and adjusted myself so I was now sitting on the edge of my bed; _And now my morning routine_. Slowly… EVER SO Slowly… I lowered my feet down onto the cold wooden floor, wincing when I made contact. Ever had wood floors in your bedroom? If you have, you understand.

I shuffled over to my closet, putting on my USUAL T-Shirt and denim shorts. Realizing my hair was beyond fixing(meaning: after about 20 minutes of raking a brush through it, it was still enough to frighten small children), I decided to put it up into my USUAL ponytail.

After putting on my shoes, I walked over the kitchen to feed the cat and grab my, you guessed it, USUAL breakfast; a riceball.

My, oh my, I'm quite boring aren't I?

Sighing at my own dull life, I went outside and set to work. I was just starting out, so all I had was a few bags of turnip seeds. I took hold of the already-worn-out tools Takakura had given me, and got started.

Plowing up the land, planting seeds, hauling water across the yard… Yeah. Farm work's a bitch. At the end of the day, I was sweaty, tired, and achy. I collapsed on the ground and gave my muscles a break from, well, any movement really.

Realizing it might be a good idea to cool off, so I y'know, didn't die of heatstroke, I got up and started limping over to the Waterfall, pond thing. What the hell was that thing called anyways?

Practically dragging myself there, I collapsed next to the pond. Looking around, I realized no one was here. It was past 8, meaning almost everyone in town was asleep. I glanced at my white t-shirt, it had an Orange oval covering part of it, but that hardly counts. I smiled. _Who cares? It's not like anyone's here to see me! _I took off my shoes and socks and set my rucksack to the side, and slid into the cool pond.

Gasping at the sudden change in temperature, I stood still for the most part, treading in it until I was adjusted to the chilled water. I felt like a little kid again, giggling and swimming around. And of course, splashing the occasional Sprite that walked by. Goddess, it was fun! I leaned back against the edge of the pond, resting my head on the side and closing my eyes. Just then, I heard a chuckle.

I whipped my head around to see none other than the Phantom Skye. With a small "Eep!", I sank back into the water covering my chest. "W-what the hell are you doing here?"

-SKYE'S P.O.V-

I had been watching her for a bit now. It was quite entertaining; watching her prance around in the water like a child. Plus the, err… view wasn't too bad either. Hehe.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I mused in my usual, suave manner. Her amethyst eyes were barely peeking out of the water. "I recommend you come up now, unless you plan on drowning. And I REALLY don't feel like getting all wet tonight saving you."

She pulled up a bit so she could speak. "I'll have you know, I won't be in need of any saving, thank you very much." She said in a very matter-of-fact tone. I let the last comment slide and took a seat next to the pond.

"To answer your question: I'm a thief. Remember? I can only come out at night, and I DO love coming here; the view is," I glanced down at her and winked "phenomenal." She blushed a deep scarlet then made a noise which sounded something like "Tch" "Now what are you doing here, Miss Jill?"

"Well, uhh, I AM a farmer you know. When I get too tired and hot working during the day I just need to coo- HEY YOU STOLE LUMINA'S GRANDMOTHER'S NECKLACE!" I chuckled a bit at her scatter-brained-ness. "Yes I did."

She paused. "Why?" I leaned back on the grassy area, and closed my eyes. "I told you we would meet again. The stars never lie, you know."

"HEY!" I heard a loud splash, followed by smaller ones. She must've been getting out of the water. "I was ASKING you something, pretty boy." She snapped, completely unfazed by my charm. Shocked, I started to sit up. Theeeen she screamed. "If you plan on keeping all of your limbs unbroken, I recommend you keep those eyes of yours shut until I'm gone, or dried off a bit!" She said, her voice dripping with venom.

I laughed quietly and laid back down. She cleared her throat."NOW." "Yes my fair maiden?" "Why did you steal it?" I sighed. "Because I'm a thief. It's what thieves DO." "But why do you-?"

"Ah ah ah." I sprang up and stared down at her. "All in due time Jill." She screeched and covered herself. "Why you-!" She trailed off into a stream of incoherent threats and cursing. "Language, Jill dear. It's not proper etiquette for a lady to curse." She jumped up. I could almost feel the rage pulsating from her.

"Proper etiquette my ass!" She clenched her fists. I simply smiled down at her. "Feisty. I like that in a woman." I was pretty sure she was about to hit me. Time to leave! "Ahhh. Well, I hate to break your heart, but I must jet out. I'm sure I'll see you again Jill, love. It's in the-!" "STARS. I KNOW."

I turned around and began walking away, slowly blending in with the shadows. I went over the nights events over and over again in my mind. I was very aware of what my appearance did to women, and I had ALWAYS used it to my advantage. What was different with this one, simple, farm girl?

Ugh! This was driving me insane. I sat down on a rock to think things out. _Well, who blames her? I'm a thief. Who wants to be involved with a thief?_ Utterly disgusted with myself, I laid my head in my lap.

-JILL P.O.V-

I. Was. FURIOUS. Who did that guy think he WAS? I stormed off down the path back towards my farm. Yanking the door open, I trudged in. I changed into a pair of dry, clean, clothes and fell into my bed.

_What is it about this guy I can't keep out of my mind? _I buried my face in the pillow, whimpering into it. I mean, sure he was a cocky, self conceited, jerk. I mean, Purple Skinny Jeans? But he was… I don't know how to explain it. I usually didn't like to waste my time on boys, but… I shook the thought from my head.

Recounting the series of events that had occurred not only an hour ago, I realized maybe I was a bit… Harsh. _Did I hurt his feelings? He didn't seem so happy when he left… _I groaned. Greeaaaat. Now I have to apologize. Just meeting this boy sure had turned my life upside down. I didn't like it.

_Stupid thief…_

_**Why is Skye so upset over what Jill thinks of him? Why does Jill care about Skye's feelings? Could the two slowly, EVER SO SLOWLY, falling for each other? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT *Dun dun DUNNNN!***_

_**Hehe, see how I did the 'Stupid Thief' thing? I like that -3-**_

_**if you're reading this I take it you liked chapter 1 ! :'D I hope I didn't disappoint you with this one ;~; So terribly sorry if I did! Thank you so much for the Reviews C: Suggestions for another chapter~? I was gonna do the heart events and whatnot but I need ideas for fillers (like this one) too !**_

_**Muchos gracias !**_

_**~Zoey Marie~**_


End file.
